mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gary Anthony Williams
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | spouse = | yearsactive = 1985-present | homepage = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Gary Anthony Williams (born March 14, 1966) is an American screen actor who most recently appeared in Boston Legal. Additionally, he is known for his recurring role on Fox's Malcolm in the Middle as "Abe" Kenarban. He has also been known for the TV series Blue Collar TV. He has done voices for Adult Swim's animated series including Uncle Ruckus for The Boondocks and Coroner Rick on Stroker and Hoop. Williams also appears on the Adult Swim's first live-action show, Saul of the Mole Men. Williams co-founded and is Artistic Director of the L.A. Comedy Shorts film festival in Hollywood, California. He was also a regular cast member on the comedy show Blue Collar TV. Williams was also voice actor of Yancy Westridge in the video game Alpha Protocol, he also voiced General Warfield in "Starcraft II". Biography Early life & career Williams was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Prior to moving to Los Angeles in 1998, Williams was involved in theatre, comedy and television in Atlanta, where his credits include acting with the Georgia Shakespeare Festival, performing and writing for Agatha's: A Taste of Mystery and being a longtime member of Atlanta’s longest running improv troupe, Laughing Matters. Williams had recurring roles in the television series I'll Fly Away and In the Heat of the Night, both filmed in the Atlanta area. Television Williams' past roles include Abraham "Abe" Kenarban (Stevie's dad) in the Fox TV sitcom Malcolm in the Middle and as Judge Trudy's Bailiff on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show. Williams was a series regular on the WB Television Network sketch comedy series, Blue Collar TV. In 2003, Williams had a small role in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, "Invisible Evidence." During season three and four of Boston Legal, Williams appeared as part-time lawyer Clarence Bell, a pathologically shy man who expresses himself through characters, including crossdressing as women (including a nun and celebrities such as Oprah Winfery). The part of Clarence/Clarice was originally to appear in one episode, but was expanded into a recurring role, and then a regular role. He also has/had a part in four different shows on Cartoon Network's late night programing block, Adult Swim, one being a STRATA technician on Saul of the Molemen, another as the self-hating African American, Uncle Ruckus on The Boondocks, Coroner Rick, a recurring character on Stroker and Hoop, he also played the role of Paul Revere on the television special, The Young Person's Guide to History. He appeared on an episode of Hot in Cleveland as a drama teacher/soccer coach. In 2009 and 2010, he provided the voice of the supervillain Mongul for several episodes of the animated series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. On one occasion, he also provided the voice for the character's sister, Mongal. Williams is currently working on a new Mike Judge animated series. He was only part of a segment in the show Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction. Film Williams has appeared in movies such as Undercover Brother, Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and Soul Plane. (On the Boondocks second season premiere, "...Or Die Trying", Riley Freeman and Robert Freeman are seen watching the Soul Plane 2 trailer, when they distinctly hear Williams and voice of grandad, John Witherspoon (who also had an acting role in Soul Plane) having a conversation on the plane.) Williams was also the voice of the title character in the Undercover Brother internet animated series. He also voiced Sweet in The Trumpet of the Swan. Williams will also appear in the upcoming film, The Factory starring John Cusack. Improv comedy Williams, Fuzzbee Morse and Nick Jameson perform as the Flying Fannoli Brothers, an improv comedy band. He frequently performs in the improvisational show Cookin' With Gas at The Groundlings Theatre in Los Angeles. Williams also returns to Atlanta to perform with Laughing Matters once or twice a year. External links * *Malcolm In The Middle Voting Community - Fan Site *Ex-Fayetteville Resident Goes Legal by Rodney Ho for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, January 16, 2007. Retrieved July 23, 2007 *Comic Makes Time for a Pal in Need by Richard L. Eldredge for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, May 3, 2007. Retrieved July 23, 2007 *Gary Anthony Williams Causes a 'Ruckus' by Janice Rhoshalle Littlejohn for the Associated Press, November 11, 2007. Retrieved on November 11, 2007. *No Bitterness About Losing Role on Show by Rhodney Ho for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, June 20, 2008. Retrieved on June 20, 2008. *L.A. Comedy Shorts Film Festival Category:1966 births Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American vegetarians Category:Living people Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American voice actors Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia de:Gary Anthony Williams es:Gary Anthony Williams fr:Gary Anthony Williams